Picture Perfect
by xxxFallenxxxWingsxxx
Summary: Just another Damon love story :  hope you like it.. please tell me what you think of it :  i'd love critisizm.


Chapter One: Unbelievable Effects

I quietly sifted through Elena's dresser drawers; the quieter the better she was in the bathroom next door. But it would probably be my only chance to get into her room today because she had a big midterm tomorrow and so far had been home all day. It was a record, in the past months I think this had been the longest she's been away from Stefan. I let out a quiet sigh; she probably stole my favorite shirt for the date she had with him last week.

I still heard the shower running so I still had enough time to find my shirt; she'd probably be in the shower for a long time to avoid studying. Procrastination didn't skip any generation in the Gilbert's it was kind of unavoidable as my dad always said. I missed Dad; he always knew how to brighten my day. After looking for another minute or two I finally found the top. The top was a blue color, not to light not to dark and had beautiful flowers embroidered on the side. It was my favorite shirt my mom had embroidered it for me herself about a year before they both her and dad died. I took it out of her dresser; it felt overly heavy. I picked it up from the top and something flew out onto the floor; I cussed under my breath hoping Elena wouldn't notice the noise.

I let out a sigh of relief when I could still hear the shower running. A quick glance towards the floor revealed the object was her diary. Why would she hide it in my shirt? What an idiot. I went over to her vanity and sat on the bench in front of it. I skimmed through it until I started seeing Stefan's name; I wasn't interested in reading her depressed feelings about what happened to mom and dad. I knew they were in the Diary she's wrote in it every night since then. I didn't feel bad about reading it; ten bucks says Jeremy was here a week ago.

I was starting to read something ridiculous about Stefan and Damon; when I heard my name from the door way "Kylie Sofia Gilbert." I closed the diary, my hands shaking and turned around. "Damon Salvatore." I sighed and paused. "And what exactly are you doing here." I asked.

"I'm here to see Jeremy." He responded sarcastically.

I knew he was kidding, but every time he entered the room my mood went sour so I responded "Well he's not here right now so I recommend you go before I call the cops."

"Okay, then I'm here to see Elena." He said as I tried not to let out a sigh of frustration.

"She's busy to so why don't you just leave because honestly I want nothing to do with you." I said letting my frustration show.

"If recall correctly you and Elena don't share rooms; and this is her room so if she's so busy what exactly are you doing in here?" He asked a very intimidating tone. He headed over to the vanity slowly and took a look over my shoulder.

"Elena's diary huh, so what do you know now?" He said in the same intimidating tone. I shot him a confused look.

"Nothing since you walked in." I replied back. I started to reach for the diary behind me, when out of nowhere I looked back to see him tauntingly holding it above me.

I laughed "Better you then me." I said walking out of the room and of course had to bump into Elena. Who took a hard fall since she was holding her towel and didn't have her hands to prevent the fall.

"I'm so sorry Elena." I blurted out.

"It's okay Kylie." She said dusting herself of with her one free hand.

When she looked up to see Damon holding her diary her expression instantly changed. "What did you do, what does she know?" She asked shaking.

"Nothing, because of me." Damon said cockily and threw the diary towards her which ended up gliding across the floor and hitting the wall behind her.

"You should probably try hiding your diary better Elena. If I remember right this isn't the first time one of your siblings has gotten their hands on it.

I could have sworn I felt myself twitch. I started to walk over to him my fist clenched.

"Kylie no!" Elena said sternly; she knew I wasn't afraid to start something. I threw a punch at him; but he caught my wrist before it was even inched close to his face. He let go and shoved me back a little and then proceeded out of the house. For a few seconds I swore I couldn't even feel my wrist.

"Elena what were you two talking about?" I asked confused.

"Nothing." She responded as convincingly as she could.

"You're lying." I said. I knew she was lying were sisters were lied to each other all the time, most of the time it was stupid but I could tell this time it was serious. I gave her a disappointing look and walked over to my room trying not to think about what just happened. What was Elena hiding, what was even worth hiding in Mystic Falls? I laid down on my bed, reached for my IPod and clicked it on. I don't know when but I fell asleep and woke up around eight. I sighed there had went my sleep for the night and I was going to be a total grouch at school tomorrow but at least it meant I had missed dinner; and any contact with Elena I really didn't feel like speaking to Elena right now she was hiding something and I didn't know what.


End file.
